Tye The Hedgehog(2.0)
Tye The Hedgehog (Formerly known as Tynic) is a 16 year old hedgehog who posses demonic power. He is also know as Tynic(first name) but he prefers to be called Tye. Tye is one of the main protagonist of the Allstar Series.He is also The first son of Billy Gnehm(Hedgehog) and Tammy Palos(Fox). Appearance Tye's fur is mainly red like his father's(Billy). His spines are curved into five quills, he had longer hair but he had to cut it. On his left hand is a black glove with a red trimming on it. Hist right arm looks demonic(which it is) but it's unknown to anyone how he got it or where it came from. Along with that he wears a blue zip up jacket which it match his light blue eyes. He wears a darker shade of blue on his pants. He wears a blue pair of shoes and with them is some enhancers. On his back he carries his sword named Xernos (also known as SoulEdge) which it is considered to be a Sacred Weapon. He used to have a limiter on his left arm to suppress his demonic power but since he controlled it he doesn't need it. Alternate Outfit (Second Outfit) In his alternate outfit, he has four spikes and it goes down his left side more. His hair is going to the same direction as well. He wears long white gloves on his left arm and his right arm. He wears a white jacket with a blue trimming on it. Under that is a blue vest that is a zip up and a muscle shirt. He wears a dark blue pair of pants with a pair of enhancing shoes. He still carries Xernos around but he uses Twin Blades Sol and Gust. Personality Tye is a pretty laid back , but is mostly passionate to some of his friends. He is also an "easy to get along with" type of person as well. He happens to know the little space between good and evil but he doesn't just fight to protect the world, He also fights to protect the ones he cares about. He is a rather quiet around other people but his friends here is a little more outgoing. He is Diligent and Loyal stated by others. He values his family and friends so much that he will sacrifice his life for them. Sometimes when he is fighting female opponents he holds back unless he absolutely have to or is forced to unleash his full power. He still goes by this motto "Treat others the way you want to be treated", The Golden Rule. History Note: This is '''NOT' complete yet. '' Pre Wheel Of Fate (Young) Note: Nothing is Really Heroic in this portion Before the events in Wheel of Fate, he was a rather young student of the weapon specialist division at the academy he went to. No one has know his secret about his right arm because it always was covered up. He was often questioned about but he always explains to them that he has to keep it covered up. Tye was about 12 when he graduated from the academy (One of the youngest in his time). By the age of 14 he was going through the forest one day with his sister until they were attacked by feral wolves. They had to run away, within a few minutes the encounter a shrine and inside it was Xernos. He didn't realize it was the sacred weapon Xernos and takes it from the crack it was in. It was a big blade with a dark Aura in it at that. Before Long the Wolves showed up and were charging at them. Before long Tye held out his hand and his right eye turn red, within moments they were defeated. Too bad he fell out right afterwards, he already knew he had some work to do with this sword. After Tye's incident Tye and his sister wanted to know more about the sword but they had no luck. After finding no luck, day to day Tye has been training more and more to until he actually master it. From that day he wanted to use the sword to protect his family. Wheel Of Fate Coming Soon... ''Development'' This may be really long, You have been warned... We begin where it was all started back in 2012 I was still just a preteen who thought I could make a perfect sonic character. That when Tye was actually born. His originally looked like a legit recolor of shadow. His eyes were green like his stripped that looked like shadow's. His fur was blue and his chest was just like sonic. His shoes were Sonic's just with a green front on it. After a little conflict I had on here that got me banned for a year I remade my character a couple of times. He was still a recolor though All I added was a jacket and bangs on his head. At first I thought recolor things and claiming it as your own is fine but as the months passed by I stopped and realized it was wrong, I was gonna comeback here and apologize for my actions but I couldn't then I had to change my character. We had another look for him that wasn't really recolorish it was rather a better redesign. His spikes were now curved up similar but not exactly like shadow. He has six pieces of hair sticking out of his head. He wore a red jack and blue anti-gravity shoes. That's when I gave him a sword call Konosegg. I was gonna keep this design until one day November 2012 that when I permantly changed him. That faithful day that when me and my friend Apallo came up with a new look for Tye. He was actually Dark Red with longer quills with green spikes. His hair was now three spikes with Blue stripings on it. He had a green jacket,blue jean and red shoes. His personality was really changed too,I admit it was a horrible make up of smash at first but I changed that too. I was really award obsessed so I tried to make him perfect but that totally failed. I redesigned him again and honestly this one lasted long than the others. He has 3 long spikes and he wore baggy pants. He had a cadet blue stripping. It honestly lasted a week before I made the new Tye. This is where I made him the way he looks now. He had red hair and a blue long sleeved jacket. He wore a light blue pair of pants and the same blue shoes from his previous designs. Then my friend Montireddragon made a design where he wore a yellow shirt. Blue pants and jacket and yellow eyes. He had hair like super sonic. He had orange shoes. Until one day I brought back the his old design but I modified it. I changed his named to from Tynic - To my name - To Tye. Now and his current design for now is mostly red,His eyes are a shade of sky blue along with his shoes. His hair curves into five quills (which he had to cut his long hair). He wears a black finger-less glove with a red trim on his left arm while his right arm seems to look demonic but it's unknown where it came from. Along with that is his signature blue jacket with matches his eyes. His pants are a darker shade of blue which really stands out. His shoes are blue with some enhancers placed at the bottom of them. Tye has been through a lot but look where it got him. Time Line Alternate Look (Different Timelines) Aetheruim (By Solar) Weapons and Abilities Weapons Tye has had many weapons before he chose his main weapon, Xernos. His weapons can go from Swords to Gauntlets,even scythes. He can earn his weapons through combat and within minutes he can master them. He doesn't really like to go all out and change his weapon unless he have to. The only exception that the change of weapons are the twin blades. Xernos Blade Scythe (Known as Souledge) More Info on SoulEdge This is Tye's main weapon of choice,the blade comes with two forms the Sword and the Scythe. It's sword form (or Locked Form) is like the other form steals their opponents energy upon contact but it does it slowly. While using this form he can call upon an energy blade that comes from the middle of the sword, that and it also increases his slashing range. The sword like it's name says it made of souls that can steal others too. Unlike any sword this sword actually talks to Tye (Like Caliburn and Sonic) like a person. It's basically like a person but with a sword for a body. In its unlocked form (or Sycthe Form) it becomes a Blade Sycthe with crimson energy blade that is made of pure dark energy. Just like it's normal form it drains the energy opponents energy but at a faster rate. He unlocks special moves that requires this form to use. Actually in addition to the sword talking it actually says Tye name when Attacking his opponent in SADS. Sol and Gust These are Tye's secondary weapons, it's blades Sol (which in terms mean fire) and Gust (meaning wind) which both blades in hand he can create either fire like or wind like moves. These swords gave him a new move called Fury sparks (which combines both swords and Tye's electric abilities). He can also use a move called Sky Dance which only requires the wind blade,Gust. Both blades are kitana's which are only one of the few swords he would use. Blood Trinity This sword is also named Blood Thirsty. This is a pair of Medium size swords which uses only blood nothing else. It's unknown where this blood comes from it may be his own. He can use moves such as BloodEdge, Bloody Whip, and others. Tye doesn't use these a lot unless he absolutely have to but after a few years or so, he is thinking about give them to someone. Abilities Thanks to his demonic abilities his strength is greatly increased. He can lift building with little to no sweat, he can shatter stones with no difficulty. He can punch a hole in the ground enough to make an earthquake. He can take down enemies much bigger than him (anything over his height). Once he known about this new founded strength he vows to only use it to protect others and not use it for evil (he has a will for that). Not only he can lift and break a lot of stuff, he can create a bigger version of his arm to block incoming projectiles. This trait didn't come from his demonic abilities. He was naturally fast and able to run at blindingly fast speed, he can also dash for long distances to dodge attacks. He can also run up and down horizontal walls with no time at all. He can't go over the speed of light even with his lightning like abilities. When running he doesn't need a demonic boost since he is a natural at it. Electricity Manipulation Although controlling electricity is handy and all, Tye need some time to control it (1 year or earlier). Once he mastered it he is able to control it in any type,shape, or form. He was born with it though but he had to keep it sealed away knowing he could hurt others with it. He has received the nickname Red Lightning while his Friendly Rival,Leon is Blue Thunder. Some of his moves are electric based but mostly the others are normal or different element based. Darkness Manipulation This one comes from Tye's right arm, since he is part demon he was granted with dark powers. Most of these powers allow him to call upon the trigger using parts of it. An example of this is summoning a giant demonic claw to grab his opponents while he attacks. While having this power he is able to enhance his life draining ability, he can also bombard you with dark tendrils finishing you off with a dark explosion. He can alter any type of darkness whether it's a shadow or a dark room. Other Feats. *He has protected children lost in the forest *He used his arm to protect his allies from getting shot by bullets Authors Notes *The story Wheel of Fate is being written right now, you'll know about everything about how being demonic is generic to his world. *Still need to add more of his other feats. *Need to update appearances in. Trivia *Tye was a designer but it's revealed in wheel of fate he doesn't do it anymore. *Tye's Trigger is very similar to Nero's from Devil May Cry. Notice like Nero's it has the phantom shadow with it and the dark echo voice. *Tye has done some heroic deeds from saving people from a burning building to stop the ultimate Mech from destroying everyone. (EX for the Mech) *Tye is known for first seeing and doing it meaning if he see something he can copy it and do them on his own but with a small price... *Tye specializes in lightning but he knows other elements such as fire, ice and darkness. *Tye has sonar hearing which he can hear just about anything, even if an enemy is in the area he will hear them and take them down. Category:Tye Characters Category:Tye and Apallo series Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities